Skip (089)
Skip, A.K.A. Experiment 089, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to skip a person's life by one decade when they press the button on his head; he also has a reverse setting that will return the person back to the present day. His one true place is as an amusement park ride showing people what it would be like in the future. Bio Experiment 089 was the 89th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was originally designed to skip time by ten minutes (because Jumba was too lazy to wait for his microwave to re-heat his leftovers), but there was an error in his program, so instead, when the button on 089's head is pressed, he skips ten years of a person's life. 089 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 089 was activated and taken in by the dog shelter. When Lilo visited the dog shelter and asked the dog pound lady if there had been any new "dogs" brought here lately, she presented 089 to Lilo. 089 was then adopted from the dog shelter by Lilo and named Skip. After Jumba explained Skip's powers, Lilo, who became tired of childhood restrictions, used the experiment to skip her and Stitch ahead ten years and become a teenager. When Lilo discovered that adolescence was a lot more difficult than childhood, she used Skip to travel forward another ten years and become a full-fledged adult. However, Lilo, Stitch and Skip were sent into an alternate future ruled by Hämsterviel. Lilo was quite puzzled, but before she could ask someone about it, Stitch and Skip were captured by Clink and taken to Gantu, despite Lilo's best efforts to protect them. When Lilo raced back home to find out what was going on, a tattered Jumba explained that since she and Stitch had been gone for 20 years, no one was there to catch any experiments except Gantu. Later, Stitch and Skip were rescued by Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley while Gantu was distracted. Lilo then used Skip's reverse setting, which Jumba revealed, to return her and Stitch to the present. Additionally, Lilo realized that being a child did have its advantages. The Origin of Stitch Skip was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 531 instead of 089. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Skip, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Skip did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Skip is a purple hourglass-shaped experiment with a large head with small white eyes with black pupils, two green dots on his head that serve as buttons, a red nose and a wide mouth with a plump body. He always wobbles when he walks. Special Abilities Each time someone presses the button on Skip's head, Skip and anyone near him will be transported ten years into the future. While those transported will be missing during the ten-year period, they will also age ten years with each "skip". Skip also has a reverse setting that sends him and his user back to the present day. Weaknesses N/A Trivia *Skip's pod color is white. *Skip is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 089 Primary function: Time skipper". *Skip is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery 089 skip by bricerific43-d57xhaq.jpg 089_Skip__by_experiments.jpg 089 Skip.jpg screenCapture 02.10.13 23-49-42.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-43-32.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-44-15.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-44-28.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-44-35.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-45-03.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-48-01.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-49-27.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-49-40.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-49-53.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-50-06.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-50-21.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-51-22.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-51-48.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-52-04.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-52-18.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-52-32.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-54-35.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-54-49.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-55-01.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-55-23.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-55-33.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-55-44.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-56-01.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-56-10.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-56-23.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-56-26.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-56-33.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-58-44.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-58-55.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-59-04.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 1-27-48.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 1-28-01.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-49-18.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-49-37.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-50-01.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-50-12.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-50-31.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-50-50.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-48-11.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-48-25.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-49-14.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-50-08.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-50-29.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-50-41.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-50-51.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-51-16.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-52-02.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-52-28.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-53-01.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-53-13.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-53-24.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-54-03.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-54-40.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-54-56.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-55-51.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-58-33.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-02.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-18.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-28.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-38.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-49.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-00-55.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-01-48.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-02-24.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-02-44.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-02-53.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-03-45.jpg|Lilo pressing Skip's button screenCapture 05.10.13 23-04-10.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-04-43.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-05-05.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-05-38.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-06-16.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-06-29.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-07-41.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-07-52.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-08-17.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-08-45.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-09-07.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-09-18.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-09-30.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-10-01.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-10-11.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-10-21.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-36-34.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-36-46.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-38-58.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-39-23.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-39-37.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-40-56.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-41-35.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-41-50.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-42-45.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-43-12.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-43-24.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-43-42.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-45-35.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-45-46.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-46-06.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-47-27.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-48-29.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-48-57.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-49-23.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-49-35.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-49-52.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-50-31.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-50-44.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-50-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-45-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-46-42.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-46-52.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-47-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-47-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-47-38.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-48-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-50-49.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-55-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-55-47.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-56-00.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-56-11.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-56-22.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-56-47.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-57-13.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-57-52.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-58-08.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-58-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-58-37.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-01-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-02-22.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-02-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-02-50.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-03-25.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-03-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-03-43.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-04-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-06-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-06-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-06-39.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-06-39.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-06-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-07-15.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-07-48.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-08-00.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-08-16.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-08-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-09-05.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-09-15.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-09-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-09-38.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-10-16.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-10-37.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-10-51.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-11-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-11-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-12-38.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-14-12.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-14-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-48-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-49-25.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-49-35.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-50-07.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-50-20.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-50-30.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-52-38.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-52-49.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-53-01.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-53-14.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-54-16.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-54-34.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-54-56.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-55-06.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-55-25.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-55-35.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-55-45.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-56-05.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-56-15.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-56-26.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-56-37.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-57-09.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-57-20.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-57-45.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-58-02.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-43-11.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-44-12.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-44-57.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-45-08.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-45-30.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-45-47.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-46-23.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-46-56.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-47-57.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-48-45.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-48-56.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-49-06.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-50-09.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-50-33.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-51-01.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-51-11.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-52-06.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-52-21.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-52-33.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-52-45.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-53-02.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-53-11.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-54-18.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-54-28.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-54-47.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-54-58.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-56-02.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-56-40.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-00-51.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-01-29.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-02-16.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-02-27.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-02-36.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-03-37.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-03-46.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-03-58.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-04-13.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-05-08.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-05-22.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-05-31.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-05-40.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-06-04.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-07-40.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-08-12.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-08-52.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-09-17.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-09-56.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-10-24.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-10-46.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-11-02.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-11-14.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-11-52.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-12-39.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-12-58.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-13-59.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 12-39-41.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 12-39-52.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 12-45-02.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-44-18.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-44-46.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 12-55-48.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 12-56-26.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-45-15.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-45-37.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-46-12.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-46-45.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-47-09.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-48-31.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-12-11.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-13-20.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-14-31.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-02.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-34.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-56.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-16-42.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-17-03.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-17-36.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-17-57.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-18-25.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-18-38.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-01.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-35.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-59.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-49-48.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-20-33.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-20-47.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-21-29.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-50-21.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-50-54.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-52-08.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-52-39.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-54-12.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-55-11.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-56-05.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-22-54.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-23-41.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-23-53.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-24-40.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-25-04.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-25-14.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-25-24.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-56-26.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-26-24.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-26-45.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-28-11.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-28-33.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-29-12.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-29-22.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-30-01.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-30-06.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-31-18.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-31-28.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-57-52.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-32-18.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-32-29.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-32-41.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-32-54.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-33-06.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-33-17.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-33-51.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-34-20.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-34-41.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-35-08.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-35-25.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-36-07.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-36-42.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-37-01.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-37-22.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-37-44.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-38-22.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-39-27.jpg|Points to his reset button screenCapture 11.10.13 15-39-47.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-39-59.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-40-09.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-40-19.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-41-00.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-41-15.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-42-40.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-43-24.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-43-38.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-44-16.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-44-28.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-44-55.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-45-10.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-45-22.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-45-30.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-48-32.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-48-48.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-49-43.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-49-59.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-50-26.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-50-52.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-51-08.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-51-40.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-52-15.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-52-26.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-52-38.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-52-59.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-53-33.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-53-43.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-53-51.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-53-57.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-55-48.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-56-04.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-56-20.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-56-39.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-57-09.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-58-09.jpg|Lilo, Stitch and Skip in the present screenCapture 11.10.13 15-58-18.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-58-49.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-59-57.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-00-21.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-03-13.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-03-31.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-04-22.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-04-43.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-04-58.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-05-37.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-06-23.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-06-35.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-06-50.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-07-13.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-58-18.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Skip.jpg panes20.jpg Skip's Image.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males